


Closets Are For Clothes (Not People)

by Jester85



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester85/pseuds/Jester85
Summary: Harrison isn't sure what to expect when his boyfriend just texts him a link to a YouTube video, but he clicks on it anyway.It is....not what he might have expected.





	Closets Are For Clothes (Not People)

Harrison was lounging around, eating chips, watching bad television, really just a slow boring day, when the text message pinged on his phone.  His absentee boyfriend's ~~adorable~~ stupid face, all bright-eyed and open-mouthed, like an excitable puppy, flashing on the screen.  They'd been Skyping every chance they got, not used to being separated, even for a week or two, and of course texting incessantly.

Not much of a message though.  A link to a YouTube video, and a simple "click me" and winking emoji.

Harrison raised an eyebrow.  _Okay, Thomas?_

The video takes a second to load, and Harrison is half-watching, absently fiddling around, not sure what he's expecting.  Maybe Marvel finally let his boyfriend release the new Infinity War trailer.

It'd be just as well, or Tom was liable to leak it anyway.

Instead, he's abruptly confronted with his boyfriend on grainy webcam, sitting on his hotel room bed in white T-shirt, brow furrowed in concentration and face awkwardly close to the obviously mounted camera as he fiddles around with it before finally sitting back.

Harrison raises an eyebrow, for a moment having the wild irrational thought that Tom made him a naughty video and accidentally uploaded it to YouTube for all to see.  It'd be a Tom thing to do, after all.

But no clothes are coming off, and Tom looks nervous, antsy, fiddling around, playing with the fabric of his pajama pants leg.  Tom being antsy isn't anything new, he's a bundle of energy anyway, all bright-eyed and busy-tailed, but he looks....scared. 

Harrison frowns, his train of thought running uneasily from _Tom made a sexy video for me and accidentally uploaded it to YouTube_ to _Tom is breaking up with me and accidentally uploaded it to YouTube._

But Tom wouldn't be cruel like that, he'd at least wait a week to do it in person, and who sends a winking face to accompany a breakup?  But his boyfriend looks worried, and Harrison doesn't like it.

"So, uh, hey guys," Tom greets with a dorky little wave and a grin that probably only Harrison can tell is a little more forced than usual, "So, I have something to say, I've lain awake half the night thinking about it, and now I'm gonna post it before I lose my nerve."

Harrison flicks off the TV, now giving the video his full attention.  He has half an urge to text Tom and ask _what the hell is going on,_ but he restrains himself and watches his boyfriend jitter about for a few more seconds before picking up his train of thought.

"So, I know that there are rumours about me dating Zendaya," Tom begins hesitantly, and Harrison's frown deepens, "And really, she's....she's really, really great, she's a lovely girl, and I would be so lucky to have her, but honestly guys, we are just friends.  Good friends, really good, but _I am not_ dating Zendaya.  Sorry to disappoint anyone."

Harrison has no clue where Tom is going with this, it's not like he's thrilled about Tom deliberately letting the rumors go on, but it's also convenient cover for their relationship, so he just lets it go, and it makes the suits more comfortable.  But now Tom has just thrown that cover to the wind.

Tom is picking at his pajama leg again, not facing the camera, and when he looks up again, he's blushing.  "And....the reason that I'm not dating Zendaya...well, one very important reason, anyway, is that I am already involved with someone else."

Harrison's heart is kicking up a beat, brow furrowed intensely at his boyfriend on the screen.  _He can't be..._

On the screen, a little giddy smile flickers across Tom's face, as if he can't help himself.  "Someone who already makes me very happy.  And....and that person....well, happens to be...a guy.  Some of you might know who I'm talking about, but for those who don't, um, his name is Haz---Harrison, and I've publicly referred to him as my best friend.  And, that's not a lie, because he _is_ my best friend, but he is also my boyfriend." 

Harrison is pretty sure his heart jumped out of his body and is loose in the house somewhere.  His eyes are swimming, but he's frozen, staring at the screen. 

Tom's voice is steadying, picking up strength, and he looks more sure of what he's saying, speaking firmly into the camera.  "And I love him, and he loves me.  And I couldn't be more grateful for all the opportunities I have had in my acting career, and please nobody take this the wrong way, but...he is still by _far_ the best thing that has ever happened to me.  So....um, yea.  I hope no one is upset by this, but I don't want to lie to you guys, and I....I needed to be true to myself, and he deserves better than me hiding him like I'm ashamed of him, because nothing could be further from the truth.  Haz, _I love you_ , and I'll see you soon.  Everyone else....peace and I'll see you at Infinity War."

The same little dorky wave, and Tom is gone, and Harrison doesn't know what to say.  His blood is rushing in his ears, and he doesn't register the doorbell for the first couple rings.  Then it's like the spell is broken, he slithers awkwardly over the side of the couch, rubbing furiously at his eyes---because ugh seriously, he's not a freaking girl---and flings the door open.

And then his boyfriend is not on a YouTube screen, but standing in front of him, looking stupidly adorable in his red sweater and scarf and snowflakes in his hair, eyebrows raised and smile bright, and then he's in Harrison's arms with a little surprised "oof!".

"You stupid mad bastard," Harrison babbles in the smaller boy's ear, not even caring about the wobble in his voice he'll be embarrassed about later, "Bloody hell, Thomas, what got into you?"

Tom pulls back and then Harrison is being shoved inside, Tom kicking the door closed behind them, and slamming Harrison up against the wall and snogging the hell out of him, and Harrison will forever deny the little girlish weakness in his knees.  Tom might be little, but he's strong.  Harrison knows.

"Just didn't want to keep you all to myself anymore," Tom says, trying to be smug but sounding a little breathless. 

Harrison has his arms looped around Tom's neck and can't keep the dopey stupid grin off his face.  "I hope that's not your way of asking for a threesome."

"Haz!" Tom gasped, "I profess my love for you on YouTube and this is how you repay me?"

Haz's grin twisted into a smirk, and he took Tom's hand to tug his boyfriend toward the bedroom.  "So let's see if I can come up with some better ways to repay you."

"Haz, wait," Tom resists, and there's that worried look and furrowed brow again, and Haz groans inwardly because he so needs Thomas in his bed right now, but his boyfriend looks so earnest and innocent that he can't help but smile, "Was this....is this okay?  Did I overstep?  I...shit, I did it on the spur of the moment in the middle of the night and I outed you by name, I should have asked you first."

"Yea, probably," Haz deadpans, and Tom's face falls.  "But in case you can't tell, Thomas, I'm not mad."  When his playful tug is still met with resistance, he frowns.  "Tom, I'm trying to have sex here, why are you not with me on this?"

Tom still looks innocent, but now suspiciously innocent.  He blinks big wide eyes up at Harrison.  "I don't know...I guess I need a little more reassuring that you're not mad at me."

Harrison rolled his eyes about the same time as Tom's smirk broke out.  "Come on, you wanker."

Tom laughed, high and giddy, and Haz was grinning so wide his face hurt as he pulled the smaller boy into his bedroom and whipped his scarf off.  "Just leave this one off YouTube."

 

 

 

 


End file.
